List of programs broadcast by TeleAmerica
This is a list of programming broadcast by Cartoon Network XD and its predecessors Noggin HD and Cartoon Network TOO. Current programming Acquired from Cartoon Network *Adventure Time (2010 - present) *Regular Show (2010 - present) Other acquired programming *Arnold the Journalist (2018 - present) *Cardbattle (2018 - present) *Cardbattle: Secret Cards (2018 - present) *The Eltingville Club (2018 - present) *Invader Zim (2016) (2017 - present) *Mega Man: Powered Up (2018 - present) *Millennium Snow (2018 - present) *Shugo Chara! (2012 - present) *Time Force (2017 - present) *Twelve Forever (2018 - present) *Undertale: Lost Flames (2018 - present) Former programming First-run Original series Acquired programming Syndicated programming *100 Things Not to Do in School (1997 - 2002) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (2015) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (2006) *6teen (2006 - 2008; 2016 - 2017) *The 7D (2016) *7th Heaven (2016) *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2009 - 2012) *A Miss Mallard Mystery (2008) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (2009 - 2011; 2016 - 2017) *A Series Of Unfortunate Events (2014 - 2016) *A Treasure in My Garden (2016) *The Adventures of the Little Koala (2016) *The Adventures of the Little Prince (1997 - 1999; 2015) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2007 - 2012; 2016 - 2017) *The Adventures of Sector Z (2009) *The Adventures of Tintin (2014) *Aftermath (2013) *Aggressive Retsuko (2017) *Akademi Murders (2016) *Alien (2016) (2017) *Alien Dawn (2016) *All Grown Up! (2016 - 2017) *Almost Naked Animals (2011 - 2013) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011 - 2014; 2016) *The Amazing Spiez! (2016) *America: The Story of Us (2017) *American Dad! (2009 - 2012) *American Pickers (2013 - 2014; 2016 - 2017) *Angelo Rules (2012) *The Angry Beavers (1997 - 1998) *Animal Crackers (2008) *Animaniacs (1997 - 1998) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2007 - 2012) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (2009 - 2011) *Arrow (2013 - 2014) *Arthur (2004 - 2013) *As Told by Ginger (2000 - 2003; 2009) *Attack of the Show! (2017) *Attack on Titan: Junior High (2017) *Atomic Betty (2004 - 2007; 2016 - 2017) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2004 - 2010) *AwesomenessTV (2016) *Bad Dog (2006) *The Bagel and Becky Show (2017) *The Banana Splits (2006 - 2007; 2016 - 2017) *Baseball Team 106 (2016 - 2017) *The Baskervilles (2017) *Beaver's Log (2016) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2017) *Being Ian (2016 - 2018) *Best Ed (2016) *Beyblade (2017) *Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2017) *Beyblade Burst (2016 - 2017) *Beyond Human (2017) *Big Bag (2004 - 2005) *The Big Bang Theory (2012 - 2015; 2016 - 2017) *The Big Garage (2011 - 2012) *Big John, Little John (1997 - 2000) *The Big O (2007 - 2010) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (2011 - 2015) *Birdz (2016) *The Biskitts (2017) *Black Lagoon (2009 - 2010) *Blaster's Universe (2010 - 2013) *Bleach (2007 - 2012) *Blood+ (2013) *Blue's Clues (2000 - 2013) *Bobby's World (2008 - 2013; 2016 - 2017) *Boy Meets World (2016) *Braceface (2006) *BrainRush (2009 - 2010) *BrainSurge (2009 - 2012) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2016) *Breadwinners (2014 - 2015) *The Brothers García (2003 - 2005; 2016) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2006; 2016) *Bunsen is a Beast (2017) *The Buzz on Maggie (2016) *Camp Lakebottom (2016) *Captain Star (2017) *Cardcaptors (2006) *Carl² (2016) *Cartoon Madness (2017) *Casper's Scare School (2009 - 2011) *Catscratch (2005 - 2007) *CB Bears (2006) *Chaotic (2016) *ChalkZone (2002 - 2008; 2017) *Cheat! (2017) *Chobits (2012) *Chop Chop Ninja (2016) *Chop Socky Chooks (2007 - 2009) *Chowder (2009 - 2011; 2013 - 2014) *Circuit City (2016 - 2017) *Clarence (2014 - 2015) *Clarissa Explains It All (2007 - 2008) *Class of 3000 (2007 - 2008) *Class of the Titans (2005) *Clone High USA (2015; 2016 - 2017) *Clue (2012) *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2010) *Code Lyoko (2005 - 2006; 2008 - 2013; 2016 - 2017; 2017) *Code Monkeys (2017) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006 - 2008; 2014 - 2015; 2016 - 2018) *Conception (2016) *Committed (2017) *Cory in the House (2008 - 2012) *Cosmic Quantum Ray (2009 - 2011) *The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures (2013 - 2014) *Cowboy Bebop (2008 - 2012) *The Cramp Twins (2016) *Crash & Bernstein (2014 - 2015) *Crash Canyon (2017) *CSI (2016) *Curious George (2006 - 2013) *Cybersix (2017) *Dan Vs. (2011 - 2013; 2016 - 2017) *Danganronpa: The Animation (2015 - 2016) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School (2017) *Danger Planet (2017) *Danny Phantom (2005 - 2008; 2015 - 2016; 2017) *The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (2015) *Deadman Wonderland (2016 - 2017) *Deal or No Deal (2006) *Death Note (2007 - 2008; 2014 - 2015; 2016 - 2017) *Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note (2017) *The Deep (2016) *Degrassi: The Next Generation (2016) *Delilah and Julius (2007) *Deltora Quest (2010 - 2011) *Dennis and Gnasher (2010) *Dennis the Menace (2008 - 2011) *Destroy Build Destroy (2009 - 2012; 2016) *Detective Conan (2010 - 2012) *Detentionaire (2014 - 2016) *Dexter's Laboratory (2008 - 2016; 2016 - 2017; 2017 - 2018) *Digimon Adventure (2017) *Dilbert (2001; 2016) *Dinofroz (2016) *Divorce Court (2010) *Doctor Who (2014 - 2015; 2016 - 2017) *Doctor Who Animated Series (2014 - 2015) *Doodlez (2002 - 2009) *Donkey Kong Country (2016) *Doraemon (2017) *Double Dare (1997 - 1998) *Double Dare 2000 (2001 - 2003) *Double Dare 2K16 (2017) *Dr. Dimensionpants (2016) *Dragon Ball (2003) *Dragon Ball GT (2005 - 2006; 2012 - 2013) *Dragon Ball Z (2004 - 2006) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010 - 2012) *Drake & Josh (2004 - 2006) *DreamWorksTV (2016) *Duck Dodgers (2006) *Duckman (2014; 2016) *Duck Dynasty (2014 - 2015) *Dude, What Would Happen (2009 - 2012) *Eckhart (2017) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (2011 - 2013; 2017 - 2018) *Eddsworld (2014 - 2016) *Edgar & Ellen (2008 - 2010) *El Chavo: The Animated Series (2012 - 2013) *El Tigre (2007 - 2009; 2016 - 2017) *Endangered Species (2016) *Ever Oasis (2016) *Every Witch Way (2015) *Evil Con Carne (2003 - 2005) *Ewoks (2014; 2016) *Exchange Student Zero (2016) *Extreme Couponing (2013 - 2014) *Extreme Ghostbusters (2009 - 2010) *The Fairly OddParents (2007 - 2018) *Fairy Tail (2012) *Family Feud (1999) *Family Game Night (2010 - 2011) *Family Guy (2007 - 2012) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2009 - 2013) *Fangbone! (2016) *Fangface (2006) *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (2016) *Fantasy Island (2015) *Fifi and the Flowertots (2010 - 2013) *Fix & Foxi (2010 - 2012) *The Flash (2015) *The Flintstones (2016) *Forecasting the End (2013 - 2014) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2016; 2017 - 2018) *Freaktown (2016) *Freaky Stories (2017) *Fred the Caveman (2012; 2016 - 2017) *Fugget About It (2013) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2016 - 2017) *Funky Cops (2011 - 2012) *The Funky Phantom (2004) *Futz! (2009) *Futurama (2005 - 2007) *The Future Is Wild (2016) *Future-Worm! (2016 - 2017) *Game & Wario (2016 - 2017) *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) (2016) *Generator Rex (2010 - 2013) *George of the Jungle (2008 - 2009) *Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005 - 2010) *Get Ace (2016) *Get Blake! (2016) *Get Ed (2017) *Gilmore Girls (2016) *Girl Meets World (2015) *Good Morning Today (2016) *Goosebumps (2006 - 2009; 2010 - 2013) *Gravity Falls (2012 - 2018) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006 - 2008; 2016 - 2018) *Grojband (2013 - 2014) *Grossology (2006 - 2010; 2017 - 2018) *Growing Up Creepie (2006 - 2008) *Gumby (2013 - 2014) *Hamster Princess (2016) *Hard Rock 101 (2016 - 2017) *Harry Potter (2014 - 2015) *Henry Danger (2014) *Hey Arnold! (2002 - 2005; 2017) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004 - 2006) *Home Movies (2007 - 2010) *Hong Kong Phooey (2009 - 2010) *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (2012) *How I Met Your Mother (2012 - 2015) *How It's Made (2013 - 2014) *How to Rock (2012 - 2013) *I (Almost) Got Away With It (2017) *I Got a Rocket! (2010 - 2013) *I'm in the Band (2009 - 2011) *iCarly (2007 - 2012) *In the Night Garden... (2010 - 2012) *Inch High, Private Eye (2010 - 2011) *Incredible Crew (2013 - 2015) *Inspector Gadget (2010 - 2011) *The Inspectors (2015 - 2016) *Invader Zim (2013 - 2014; 2016; 2017) *Iron Man (2009 - 2010) *Jacob Two-Two (2006 - 2009; 2011 - 2012) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011 - 2012) *The Jay Leno Show (2012) *Jeff & Some Aliens (2017 - 2018) *Jem and the Holograms (2012 - 2013) *The Jetsons (2010- 2011) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (2009 - 2011) *Job or No Job (2016) *Johnny Bravo (2009 - 2010) *Johnny Test (2009 - 2014) *Judge Judy (2010) *Just Jordan (2007 - 2008) *Just Kidding (2014) *KaBlam! (2017) *Kappa Mikey (2007 - 2009) *Ketchup: Cats Who Cook (2012 - 2014; 2016 - 2017) *Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook (2013 - 2014) *Kick Buttowski: Surburban Daredevil (2010 - 2012; 2016 - 2017; 2017 - 2018) *Kid vs. Kat (2009 - 2011; 2016 - 2017) *The Kids from Room 402 (2007) *Kill la Kill (2016 - 2017) *Kim Possible (2003; 2009 - 2011) *King (2017) *King of the Hill (2009 - 2012) *Kissyfur (2015) *Krypto the Superdog (2005 - 2011) *Lab Rats (2012 - 2013) *The Legend of Korra (2016) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (1997 - 2003) *Life After People (2013 - 2014; 2016 - 2017) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2006 - 2007) *Life with Derek (2016) *Lingo (2003 - 2005) *Little House on the Prairie (2006) *Looped (2016) *The Loud House (2016 - 2018) *Lucky Star (2012 - 2014; 2016 - 2017) *MacGyver (2015) *MAD (2010 - 2014) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2016) *Make It Pop (2016) *Mankind: The Story of All of Us (2014 - 2015) *Maple Town (2015; 2016 - 2017) *Martin Mystery (2016) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2009 - 2011; 2016 - 2017; 2017 - 2018) *Marvin Marvin (2016) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2009 - 2010; 2016) *Maryoku Yummy (2010 - 2011) *Matlock (2015) *Maury (2010) *Maya the Honey Bee (2016) *Mech-X4 (2017) *The Men Who Built America (2017) *Metalocalypse (2007 - 2012) *The Mighty B! (2008 - 2011; 2016 - 2017) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015 - 2016) *Milo Murphy's Law (2016 - 2017) *Mix Master (2008 - 2013; 2016 - 2017) *Mob Psycho 100 (2017) *Modern Marvels (2014 - 2015) *Mona the Vampire (2016) *Monster by Mistake (2017) *Monsuno (2016) *Motorcity (2016) *My Babysitter's A Vampire (2012; 2016 - 2017) *My Dad the Rock Star (2003 - 2006) *My Hero Academia (2017) *My Life Me (2016) *My Neighbor Seki (2016 - 2017) *MythBusters (2013 - 2014) *Naruto (2009 - 2011) *NASCAR Racers (2017) *NCIS (2012 - 2014) *NCIS: Virginia (2017) *Ned's Newt (2007 - 2010; 2016 - 2018) *Neon Knome (2016) *Nick Arcade (1997) *Nickelodeon Guts (1997 - 1998) *Nightwatchers (2016) *Noonbory and the Super 7 (2009 - 2010) *Nutri Ventures (2012 - 2013) *O Canada (2016) *Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion (2016) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017 - 2018) *Olliver's Adventures (2017) *Once Upon a Time (2015) *One-Punch Man (2016) *The Other Kingdom (2016) *Ouran High School Host Club (2013 - 2014; 2016) *Out of Jimmy's Head (2008 - 2009) *Overruled! (2016) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013 - 2015) *Packages from Planet X (2015; 2016 - 2017) *Pahkles (2016 - 2017) *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (2016) *Paper Mario: Color Splash (2017) *Parenthood (January 2016) *Pawn Stars (2012 - 2015) *PB&J Kawauso (2017) *PB&J Otter (2015; 2016; 2016 - 2017) *PB&J Popples (2016) *Peanuts (2016) *Pecola (2009 - 2010; 2016) *Pelswick (2013 - 2014; 2016) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2016) *The People's Court (2010) *Pepper Ann (2009; 2017 - 2018) *Phineas and Ferb (2008 - 2018) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2016) *Pippi Longstocking (2016) *Pirate Express (2017) *The Pirates of Dark Water (2003) *Pixel Pinkie (2016) *Planet Sketch (2007) *Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2007 - 2008) *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2006 - 2007) *Pokémon: D&P: Battle Dimension (2008 - 2009) *Pokémon: D&P: Galactic Battles (2009 - 2010) *Pokémon: D&P: Sinnoh League Victors (2010 - 2012) *Popples (2015) *Popples (revival) (2016) *Pop-Up Video (2014 - 2015) *Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017) *The Powerpuff Girls (2009 - 2016; 2016 - 2017) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (2016 - 2018) *Powerpuff Girls Z (2016 - 2017) *Press Your Luck (1997 - 2000) *The Problem Solverz (2011 - 2012; 2016) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2013 - 2015) *The Raccoons (2015) *Radio Free Roscoe (2016) *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012 - 2013; 2016 - 2017) *Rated A for Awesome (2011 - 2013) *The Real Ghostbusters (2008 - 2010) *ReBoot (2006; 2016 - 2017) *Rescue Heroes (2016) *Rick and Morty (April 1st, 2016) *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (2016) *The Ripping Friends (2010) *R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2010 - 2012) *RoboRoach (2006) *Robot Chicken (2009 - 2012) *Robotboy (2008; 2016 - 2017) *Robotomy (2010 - 2011; 2013) *Rocket Monkeys (2013 - 2014; 2016 - 2017) *Rocket Power (2013 - 2014; 2015; 2016 - 2017) *Rocketman (2001) *Rocketman: New Dimension (2008 - 2009) *Rocko's Modern Life (1997 - 1999) *Rugrats (2016 - 2017) *Rurouni Kenshin (2006 - 2007) *RWBY (2016 - 2017) *Sailor Moon (2009 - 2012) *Sale of the Century (1997 - 1998) *Samurai Jack (2016 - 2018) *Sanjay and Craig (2013 - 2015; 2017) *Schoolhouse Rock! (2014 - 2015) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (2005) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (2009 - 2011) *The Screen Savers (2017) *The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2016) *The Secret Saturdays (2016) *Shadowhunters (2016) *Shipping Wars (2014 - 2015) *Shirt Tales (2015 - 2016) *Show by Rock!! (2016 - 2017) *Shuriken School (2006 - 2007) *Sidekick (2011 - 2013; 2016 - 2017) *The Simpsons (2003 - 2009) *Skatoony (2011) *So Random! (2011 - 2012) *Sonic Boom (2016) *Sonic Heroes (2007 - 2008) *Sonic Underground (2010 - 2011; 2013 - 2014) *Sonic Unleashed (2008 - 2010) *Sonic X (2009 - 2014; 2016 - 2017) *Sonny with a Chance (2009 - 2011) *Soul Eater (2013 - 2014; 2016 - 2017; 2017) *Soul Eater Not! (2015) *South Park (2010) *Speed Buggy (2009 - 2011) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (2008 - 2011) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2007 - 2018) *Spy City (2016 - 2017) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016 - 2017) *Star Wars Rebels (2016) *The Steve Wilkos Show (2010) *Steven Universe (2013 - 2016; 2016 - 2018) *Stoked (2016) *Storage Wars (2014 - 2015) *Storage Wars: NC (2017) *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2009 - 2011) *The Suite Life on Deck (2011 - 2012; 2016 - 2017) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2017) *Superhero Cove (2017) *Superjail! (2009 - 2012) *Supernatural (2005; 2013) *Supernoobs (2015) *Swear to Howdy (2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (2016) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (2010 - 2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (2016 - 2017) *Teen Titans Go! (2013 - 2015) *That's So Raven (2016) *The Thundermans (2013 - 2014) *Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2009 - 2012) *Timothy Goes to School (2016) *Tiny House Nation (2014) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1997 - 1998) *Toad Patrol (2008) *ToonMarty (2017 - 2018) *Tokyo Ghoul (2016) *Total Drama (2008 - 2014) *Totally Spies! (2016) *Tower Prep (2010) *Transformers: Animated (2016 - 2018) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) *True Jackson, VP (2008 - 2009) *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (2009 - 2010) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010 - 2012) *Tutenstein (2003 - 2009; 2010 - 2011) *The Twilight Zone (1997 - 2000; 2016) *Underdog (2008 - 2011) *Undertale (2017) *Unfabulous (2005 - 2009; 2011) *Unnatural History (2010) *Untalkative Bunny (2008) *Wacky Races (2010) *Walker, Texas Ranger (2010; 2015 - 2016) *Wayside (2007 - 2009; 2016 - 2017; 2017) *We Bare Bears (2016 - 2018) *Webheads (2016) *Welcome to Lake High School (2017) *Whammy! (2003 - 2004) *What's with Andy? (2017) *The Wheels on the Bus (2013 - 2014) *When Weather Changed History (2013 - 2014) *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (2000; 2010; 2015) *Wild Grinders (2014) *The Wild Thornberrys (2004 - 2005) *Will and Dewitt (2016) *WITS Academy (2015 - 2016) *Wizards of Waverly Place (2009 - 2014; 2016 - 2017) *World of Quest (2016) *The Wuzzles (2015; 2016 - 2017) *The X's (2005 - 2007; 2016) *X-Play (2016) *Xiaolin Showdown (2017) *xxxHolic (2012 - 2013) *Yakkity Yak (2005 - 2006) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006 - 2009) *Yo-kai Watch (2016) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (2008 - 2011) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2009 - 2013) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2006 - 2009; 2016 - 2017) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2012 - 2013) *Yuri on Ice (2017) *Zeke and Luther (2009 - 2012) *Zeke's Pad (2016 - 2018) *Zoey 101 (2016) TBA.